Chase
by PPM
Summary: They both know damn well there's nothing they can do to each other. That only excites them more. Oneshot, Terra⁄Jinx.


"Jinx, I swear, this has got to be the fourth time this _week_ you've tried robbing the same type of place." Terra glances down at the pink-haired girl from her rocky platform several feet off the ground. Both of them are smirking, which surprises neither. The cocky air Jinx always has around her amuses Terra.

"Fifth, actually." And the authoritative way Terra is hovering there when both of them know damn well there's nothing the blonde can do to catch her makes Jinx smile on the inside. "It's not my fault there's only a few places to get my kind of clothing. Not counting Hot Topic, because I would rather let you catch me than be seen shopping there." Before Terra can react, almost before she even finishes the sentence, Jinx is off.

Terra's smirk opens up, her teeth flashing. The chase was always the best part, because the constant lack of result never seemed to matter. It was just the two of them racing through the city.

A rock flying low through the streets, speeding behind a pink blur that's just not fast enough to win the race. That same blur gracefully flipping up from awning to fire escape to roof, and the clunky, unrefined rock ascending straight up with no variation to it at all.

It's the straightaways that Terra's good at, barreling forward with complete disregard to her surroundings. Her goal's in sight and she won't stop until she gets it. But Jinx is different in the way that brings smiles to both their faces, smiles that are at once quiet and excited. She lays the track that Terra follows; she leads the girl through everything.

The chase, as it often does, brings them both to someplace quiet and out of the way. Last time, it had been an old and worn out apartment complex, where pink lines broke down a door to give them someplace private. The time before that, they'd arrived in an old cave in Jump's desert and while the echoes didn't do much for privacy, the barrenness sure as hell did.

Tonight, Jinx is calling the shots, and where they're going is a place that even Terra feels uneasy about. Not that there are many people on top of the Wayne Enterprises building, but the place has history in the city. Which, Jinx suggests, is only one of the reasons they should do something there. Of course, when the criminal lets her hair down and casts the bands aside, there's not much Terra can do to say no.

The course Jinx lays always starts the same, which is why Terra's gotten so good at picking it up. But every time she tries to snatch away control, Jinx's lips press a little more firmly, or her tongue moves a little more decisively, and the blue eyes placidly disappear behind eyelids once again.

Every so often, though, it's Jinx that loses control for once, and it's normally long after clothing has been stolen from both of them. It's those moments Terra relishes, because sometimes being brash and straightforward is the preferable way to handle a situation. Her life has been gritty so far, and it will only stay that way; these moments are her opportunity to show Jinx what being raw is like. Her body moves in all the right ways, stimulating her partner in all the right places and leaving the people who might be hanging out on the other side of the roof access door to wonder just what's going on behind the giant Y. It's only in exactly the right ways, though, with no room for changes. It's almost too fast for Jinx to handle, but that's how Terra always works.

As soon as it happens, though, control shifts again, pink overtaking yellow in her moment of triumphant weakness. The motions are fluid and all-encompassing; warm, delicate, gentle, and hard-hitting. Kisses stopping nowhere, not at all confined to the mouth, and hands touching almost everywhere at once. It happens with Terra much more slowly, but Jinx doesn't mind; the satisfaction of doing everything just right is more than enough pleasure for her. When it does happen, though, the door almost squeaks open and both of them know it, so it's time again to go. To keep up the illusion.

"You're lucky you're so good at your job," Terra says as if the balance of Jump City justice hangs on her partner's skill. Elastic accidentally snaps on her shoulder, causing her to wince.

Jinx's hand is there almost immediately, just remaining still like she'd never subject herself to doing. "You're lucky you're bad at yours." She's already fully dressed and actually backflips away, though how she has the energy is anyone's guess.

Terra smirks, fully expecting a jab at her line of work. "Catch you later, Jinx."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jinx returns the expression. Neither is surprised.

The chase is off for now, but as soon as the alarm rings through the Tower again, they'll both be ready.


End file.
